


Last Words

by RingThroughSpace



Series: Vows [1]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Aes Sedai, Gen, Vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingThroughSpace/pseuds/RingThroughSpace
Summary: "How did my father die?" Maerin asked her.She deserved to know. But knowledge would not be a kindness.





	Last Words

"How did my father die?" Maerin asked her. The woman's eyes were wild, and her hair, long deprived of its typical finery, hung around her in matted tangles.

The question took Nillia aback. She had expected niceties, not bluntness. But the ending of an Age had drained all niceties from all of them. "I don't --"

"Please," Maerin insisted. "How did he die? I deserve to know. Did he die bravely? Was it fast?"

She deserved to know. But knowledge would not be a kindness.

_My sons are dead,_ the old man had sobbed. The Trolloc-infected sword wound on his side had been festering for a week by then. Her Healing -- always feeble -- had failed her again. _My daughter is dead. I have no heirs. My whole house has fallen. I have failed._ He had turned his face to the wall and wept.

"He died --" Nillia started, and then cut herself off. "No man's death is a pleasant one."

The other woman's face flooded with anger, the Amadician hatred of Aes Sedai returning. _Even after we save the world, they distrust us._ "Do not evade me, _Aes Sedai._ I deserve to know how my father died."

The woman's anger had made it easier to speak the truth. "He took a wound to his side. I could not Heal it. His body was strong. He took a week to die. It was not a death I would wish on anyone."

_Had he been a horse, we would have slain him._ Had he not been recognized, a fellow soldier might have dealt him such a blow. A swift death would have been kinder.

Maerin's face was frozen in shock. Tears clung in her eyes. Her weakness gave Nillia a moment to temper her words. "His last words were of you. And his family. He wished to do his duty until the end." She wished she could give the woman more, but that at least was true.

"You are the last of your House, Maerin. I know you will serve him well."

The woman's face was still broken, but she did not ask Nillia for more details. That alone was a kindness, at least.


End file.
